


A Musical Mishap

by MegaloMina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a panicked gay, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek fluff, Christmas Fluff, Cute gays, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, but not really Christmas themed, exo scenarios, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaloMina/pseuds/MegaloMina
Summary: Just some slightly Christmas themed ChanBaek fluff for when you need a good UWU experience
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Musical Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (Chogiwakeupsheeple) Dec. 24, 2017

Dealing with aunts, grandparents, nephews and other annoying family members was Baekhyun’s least favorite thing during the holidays. The food was pleasing and the gifts were much appreciated, but his entire week had been filled with awkward laughs and forced hugs. When he finally set foot on the plane that was going to take him home, he couldn’t have felt more relieved. He plopped into his seat, which wasn’t all too uncomfortable, with a sigh. No screaming kids was in his vicinity; a huge win when it came to commercial airlines. This he could deal with, he thought as he closed his eyes and bundled up his jacket to serve as a pillow. Only a twenty minutes had passed when he woke up, tiredness was still heavy on his shoulders. Laziness kept his eyes from opening, there was nothing exciting to see anyway. Being stuck in his own bubble of travel-tiredness, he didn’t even realize he was stretching out his arms directly into the face of the stranger seated beside him. He finally opened his eyes upon feeling something touching his forearm. The sight he was met with made him blush in embarrassment: he was practically caressing the man beside him. Poor man was simply trying to read his book in peace.

‘’Can I help you?’’ he finally asked, looking down at Baekhyun with friendly eyes. Baekhyun gulped and quickly pulled back his arm, placing it in his lap. ‘’Sorry,’’ he stammered, ‘’d-didn’t see you there.’’ The handsome stranger laughed and closed his book, turning his attention to the flustered boy. ‘’Don’t worry about it. I’m small, so people usually overlook me’’ he joked with a smile. Baekhyun finally took the opportunity to truly look at the stranger. Small wasn’t exactly the word he would’ve used to describe him; he was 1’83 at least but it was hard to tell when he was sitting. His ears stood out from his face in a way Baekhyun found kinda cute, and his smile was bright and infectious. He hated to admit it but his heart jumped every time their eyes met.

‘’I’m Chanyeol by the way. Thought you should know my name before you continue groping’’ he smirked, only making Baekhyun even more flustered. Chanyeol stuck out his hand in a greeting and the other took in with a smile, blushing at how small his hand looked compared to the other’s bear paws. ‘’I’m Baekhyun, and don’t worry, I’ll keep my hands to myself from now on’’ he answered with a laugh of his own. Baekhyun wanted to keep talking, at least for a little while, but then Chanyeol reopened his book and the other only had to take it as a sign that he didn’t want to be disturbed any further. Minutes went by where Baekhyun considered asking what book the other was reading; anything to get a conversation started again. Boredom was taking over, but he was afraid to go to sleep again; fearing he might make an unfortunate stretch again. Just as he gained courage to talk, Chanyeol pulled out his headphones and drowned out the noises of the plane. Including Baekhyun’s deep sigh.

Baekhyun stuck out his lip in a pout, resembling a child who had just been told he had to wait till morning to open his presents. He dug his hands into his pocket to find his own headphones in protest. His hands met a mint, an old receipt and some chapstick, and then nothing. ‘’Shit’’ he whispered as he moved his hands all over his body, trying to find what he needed. Leave it to Byun Baekhyun to forget the most important travel tool at his parent’s house, right when he has to sit on a 10-hour flight. Chanyeol was watching the panicked boy next to him out of the corner of his eye with a crooked smile. Once he saw the other letting out a defeated sight, he took out one of his plugs and held it in front of Baekhyun. His eyes widened at the offer and he moved his gaze to meet Chanyeol’s, sending him a questioning look. ‘’It’s a long trip. You either listen to my music or the silence’’ he explained, and Baekhyun finally took the plug and put it in his ear. They leaned closer, their shoulders almost touching, and Chanyeol pressed play on his phone.

After being constantly attacked with Christmas music since November, Baekhyun was ecstatic once discovering that Chanyeol had incredible music taste. He was often met with songs he didn’t know, and the other always enthusiastically explained all about the band and how he had discovered them. Once thirty minutes had passed, Baekhyun couldn’t care less about the music; he was lost in Chanyeol’s adorable ramblings. Once the playlist ended, they both took out their plugs and smiled, locking eyes. ‘’You have great music tas-’’

‘’Would you like to go to a concert with me?’’ Chanyeol interrupted with an enthusiastic shout. Baekhyun blinked in confusion, not realizing what the other had just asked. When no answer came, Chanyeol thought it would be a great idea to just keep rambling. ‘’Well I have an extra ticket and I was planning to just ask a friend, but I’d rather go with someone who actually likes the music so,’’ Baekhyun continued batting his eyelashes with a growing smile, ‘’would it be weird? It probably would, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have as-’’

‘’I’d love to go with you’’ Baekhyun finally answered with a laugh. Chanyeol’s eyes lit up even brighter than Baek’s nieces had when they had gotten an iPad for Christmas. Both of them now had a big smile planted on their face, with no intention of hiding it.

It wasn’t until later Baekhyun found out his headphones had just been hiding in the bottom of his suitcase, but Chanyeol’s number was already in his phone, three new bands had been added to his playlist, and he regretted absolutely nothing. Maybe this Christmas wasn’t so bad after all


End file.
